kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruxa
Bruxa the Voodoo Witch is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. She is unlocked by reaching Lost Jungle, starts at level 6 and is not available on Flash. Description Dark secrets and dark powers are the realm of the mysterious witch of the jungle. Many fools have underestimated her as a simple hermit of the swamp, paying no heed to her warnings or threats… to only live long enough to regret it. Skills Primary LAUGHING SKULLS (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): : Flying skulls deal 50% (2)/100% (4)/150% (6) extra magic damage on every attack. SKULL SACRIFICE (active) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws depleted skulls, dealing 18/36/54 physical damage to a single enemy. BONE DANCE (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): : Increases the maximum number of active skulls to 3/4/5. DREAD AURA (passive) (1/1/1 hero point): : Slows all nearby enemies by 10%/20%/30% and deals slight damage to them. (1 damage per second) VOODOO DOLL (active) (3/3/3 hero points) (cooldown: 20 seconds): : Stabs a voodoo doll, dealing 40/80/120 True Damage to 5 enemies of the target's type. Secondary * Bruxa gains a skull every time an enemy dies near her. These skulls float around Bruxa and can attack enemies even while moving. They deal 4 damage per attack (fire rate: 1.0-1.1s), and disappear after 7 attacks unless Skull Sacrifice is upgraded. Stats Bruxa heals at 44 health per second at level 10. Her basic ranged attack rate is 1.5s. Tips and Tricks *Bruxa is one of or the best ranged heroes. She has a very high base damage and, when combined with a high level Bone Dance and Laughing Skulls skill, can take down even enemies with medium to high health. *She is a very good support hero when placed behind a high level Barracks, such as Templars. She will be able to shoot at attacking enemies without being hurt too badly. *As the flying skulls can attack enemies even when moving, so long as Bruxa is constantly on the move, she will always be attacking enemies while not being targeted by them herself. *In iOS, Voodoo Doll is activated when there are 4 or 5 of the same enemy type are on the battlefield. Quotes * "The payment is fair." * "Crucio!" * "The bones are thrown..." * "Curses upon you!" * (upon death) "Death...is not the end!" Trivia *The word 'Bruxa' in Portuguese means 'witch'. *'"The payment is fair."' **A word of word line made by the character Tia Dalma in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *'"Crucio!"' ** The spoken word for the unforgivable torture spell used in the Harry Potter series (book and film), which unleashes unbearable pain upon the victim. *'"The bones are thrown..."' ** Osteomancy (throwing oracle bones into fire) is a common method of divination of many religions. *'Voodoo Doll' ** A doll made to represent a person with the intent that any actions performed upon the effigy will be transferred to the subject based on sympathetic magic, which is often associated with torture via burning or stabbing with pins in pop culture. In reality, so-called 'voodoo dolls' are not a part of Vodou at all. They originated in Europe where they were called 'poppets', and Vodou's actual use of dolls (which have nothing to do with sympathetic magic) was most likely mistaken for this by European onlookers. Gallery HeroSkill_Bruxa_1.PNG|Laughing Skulls HeroSkill_Bruxa_2.PNG|Dread Aura HeroSkill_Bruxa_3.PNG|Voodoo Doll HeroSkill_Bruxa_4.PNG|Skull Sacrifice Bruxa in action.gif|Bruxa in action Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes